Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer
Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer is an upcoming computer-animated musical film released by Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios, Slimeworks Entertainment Blue Sky Films for December 2027 Based on the 1998 film Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer:The Movie. It stars Zachary Gordon Bill Hader Johnny Galecki Scarlett Johannson Reese Witherspoon Amy Poehler Anna Kendrick John Goodman Nolan Massey Matt Damon Liam Neeson Zach Galifinakis and Simon Pegg. Synopsis After being made fun of his glowing red nose It's up to Santa's most famous reindeer to save the day when an evil queen conjures up a storm on Christmas Plot One night, the Sprites of the Northern Lights- a group of singing, colorfully garbed sprites who fly around the North Pole, are seen putting on a remarkable light show in front of Santa Claus' workshop, where Santa and his wife, Mrs. Claus witness the whole thing, to celebrate a very special occasion. It is revealed that a baby reindeer which his parents, Blitzen and his wife, Mitzi name Rudolph is born with an unusual red, shiny nose (a birth which the Sprites joyfully witness as well). Blitzen starts to worry that Rudolph will be made fun of because of this, while Mitzi is more optimistic. Later in the morning, they meet up with Rudolph's three uncles- Dasher, Comet, and Cupid -and introduce Rudolph to them. Cupid tickles Rudolph's chin and tummy until his nose starts glowing, which draws attention. Blitzen's worst fears are confirmed with the secret of their son's nose now revealed to Comet, Cupid, Dasher, and the rest of the residents of the North Pole. Meanwhile, two of Santa's elves Doggle and Boone cross the bridge of the wicked Ice Queen, Stormella, to deliver mail and accidentally crash into and destroy several ice statues that belong to her. When Stormella finds out, she closes her ice bridge to the public as punishment, and if anybody dares to cross it, she threatens to create a blizzard so strong it will stop Santa from delivering presents to children around the world. A year later, Rudolph is grown a little bit older and is sent to school, when he is greeted by a Schoolroom Buck named Gadget who scans him and notices the red nose and is amazed that it can glow and tells Rudolph he has a fine gift and perfect for the class thus is interupted by a doe named Aurora who Gadget starts to have a crush on and starts talking randomly and accidentally falls on a snowman which makes Aurora laugh Rudolph is later ridiculed for wanting to be a Flyer (the name for Santa's reindeer) despite his nose by his mean and arrogant cousin, Arrow, and the other students with the exception of their teacher, Mrs. Prancer and Zoey, a kind young doe whom Rudolph has a crush on. When Rudolph starts getting teased Gadget goes up to Arrow and does a speech on fitting in. Some deer respect the speech but Arrow states that the only one who would accept Rudolph is a misfit. A few reindeer continue laughing and Rudolph eventually runs away from school because of all the teasing Zoey and Gadget decide to head out and look for Rudolph. Rudolph then meets Santa, who accepts him despite his nose and treats him with kindness, saying that everyone is different on the outside, but it is what's inside that counts. Shortly after, on Christmas Eve, after Santa has flown away for his annual travel around the world with the Flyers, Rudolph winds up running into Zoey who says that she wants to be friends with him, but Arrow, who is also in love with Zoey, disrupts their romantic moment beneath the mistletoe and has Zoey leave with him instead, which she reluctantly does. But as she leaves, she smiles over at Rudolph, making him realize that she likes him. Years later, Rudolph is now a teenager and is about to take part in the Junior Reindeer Games. Zoey gives her pendant to Rudolph to bring him good fortune, much to the chagrin of Arrow, who is now in a relationship with Zoey. During the event known as The Sleigh Race, Arrow cheats so he may be chosen to become a Flyer, so he crashes into the other competitors and then trash talks Rudolph, making his nose gleam and blind Arrow. Rudolph wins the race, but is disqualified by the referee because his glowing nose is considered cheating and makes Arrow winner by default. Rudolph's disqualification infuriates both Blitzen and Zoey, who confronts Arrow for cheating and ends their relationship Arrow chuckles wildly because he thinks Zoey has a thing for the red nosed reindeer thus crowds of people start to laugh at her for having a crush on Rudolph. Rudolph overhears his father arguing with the referee that his son's nose was an "accident", attempting to persuade him that Rudolph couldn't have controlled his nose's glow and avoided blinding Arrow. But Rudolph misinterprets it to believe that his father is ashamed of him, and decides to run away from home. Arrow then devilish glare at Rudolph knowing that he will be a flyer and knows he isn't done with Rudolph. While running Gadget catches up with Rudolph and wants to go with him in which he agrees also deciding to have Zoey come with them She agrees as well and the three venture on together. At night, unknowingly with the help and guidance of the Sprites of the Northern Lights, Rudolph Zoey and Gadget finds an empty cave where he decides to sleep in. However, his rest is interrupted when an Arctic fox named Slyly comes in and tries to fight Rudolph for possession of the cave but after a few misunderstandings, Rudolph and Slyly become friends. Later at night, Blitzen and Mitzi find a farewell note from Rudolph in their home.. Devastated upon learning that Rudolph ran away from home, Mitzi Prancerand Flutter runs off in search of Rudolph and Zoey. Meanwhile Arrow goes out to find Rudolph for knowing he has unfinished beisness with him.He runs into Stormella who he offers to help her and she agrees.He decides to in order to find Rudolph he must lure Rudolph by capturing Zoey. Zoey then deliberately crosses the forbidden bridge of Stormella the next morning, who imprisons her in an icy prison cell. Upon learning about Rudolph and Zoey's disappearances from their parents, Santa assigns and sends Boone and Doggle to search for them. Meanwhile, Rudolph Gadget and Slyly abandon their cave when an avalanche occurs and seals off the entrance, so, they decide to look for another cave. At night, Rudolph Gadget and Slyly come across a cave which is inhibited by a polar bear named Leonard, who lets out a certain growl and snarl because of their intrusion. At first, Slyly and a regretful Rudolph trick the polar bear into thinking his cave will collapse and make him run away. However, the jig is up when an angry Leonard quickly returns and realizes he's been tricked. Slyly runs away scared but Rudolph stays and kindly apologizes to Leonard for their trickery, which he admits was wrong, and explains their situation.Gadget smiles at Rudolph for seeing how kind hearted Rudolph is to Leanard Having been told the truth, Leonard sympathizes and welcomes Rudolph Gadget and Slyly to his cave. Once everyone's asleep, Rudolph starts having a nightmare which includes bad memories from his childhood about how he was ridiculed for his red nose, which causes him to wake up and walk outside a little. There, he meets the Sprites, who tell Rudolph that he must rescue the kidnapped Zoey. They instruct him on how to properly use his nose, and Rudolph, Gadget Leonard, and Slyly journey to Stormella's castle to free Zoey. However, Slyly and Leonard stays behind while Rudolph and Gadget enter the forbidden castle. Rudolph and Gadget make it inside her castle, but soon find themselves locked up in ice prison cells of their own by Stormella. Zoey tells Rudolph that she ruined everything, but Rudolph says it's his fault since he ran away. Zoey then says to him that he means the world to her, to which Rudolph replies to her that she makes his heart glow. Just then Arrow comes in and interrupts them.He says that they will never get out and says Stormella will freeze you two in the morning. Then, Stormella fulfills her vow and unleashes a humongous blizzard upon the North Pole using her magical powers. After the Ice Queen goes to sleep, Slyly sneaks into her bedroom and retrieves the key around her neck to his friends' prison cells after inadvertently telling her the truth (something he learned from Rudolph when they first met Leonard) to make her go back to sleep when she catches him in her room. However, Stormella wakes up and sends her pack of wolves including Arrow after Rudolph and his friends, cornering them on a cliff. When she threatens to freeze Zoey first, Rudolph uses his nose to blind Stormella, sending her toppling off of the cliff, hanging on for dear life. Rudolph saves Stormella's life by allowing her to grab on to his budding antlers and pulls her back up on the cliff with the help of his friends and Stormella's minions,He is then faced off against Arrow who charges at him.Arrow holds Rudolph down and teases Rudolph for calling him a misfit who will never fit in and nobody will accept him.Rudolph uses his nose to blind him again and kicks him til he's down.Rudolph then starts shedding tears for being made fun of for all his life but Zoey comes in to comfort him and says that even if people tease him she will always love him.Rudolph then smiles back at Zoey who then he kisses. The grateful Stormella then offers to grant him a wish. Much to the Ice Queen's dismay, Rudolph wishes that Stormella would turn from evil to kindhearted rather than to have a normal nose like he always wanted instead. Stormella does indeed have a change of heart after fulfilling Rudolph's wish but the snowstorm that she created is unstoppable. Boone and Doggle finally find and bring the entire group back to Santa's Village. Arrow is then talked to Santa and stated he never has the heart to be a flyer.However, because of the blizzard, Santa is unable to carry out his flight this year but, when he catches a glimpse of Rudolph's glowing nose, Santa asks him to lead his team and once Rudolph agrees, he is given a Medal of Valor (which all Flyers wear) and his father tells him that he is proud of him Zoey then goes up to him and kisses him on the cheek for luck which makes Rudolph blush. Rudolph guides Santa's sleigh through the storm, and receives a hero's welcome when he returns and it turns out to be a merry Christmas after all.Rudolph and Zoey later get married and have 2 kids named Bell and A.J. Cast * Zachary Gordon as Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer ** Adam Young provides Rudolph's singing voice * Jacob Tremblay as Young Rudolph * Anna Kendrick as Zoey, Glitter, and Schoolroom Doe ** Anna Kendrick provides Zoey's singing voice * Millie Davis as Young Zoey * John Goodman as Santa Claus * Rebel Wilson as Mrs.Claus * Scarlett Johanson as Stormella ** Lana Del Ray provides Stormella's singing voice * Sandra Bullock as Mitzi, * Dakota Fanning as Mrs.Prancer * Bill Hader as Leonard * Josh Gad as Slyly * Liam Neeson as Blitzen * Tom Kenny as Boone/Dasher * Billy West as Doggie/Cupid * David Tennant as Prancer * Zach Galifinakis as Ridley, * Simon Pegg as Milo * Nolan Massey as Gadget * Owen Teague as Arrow * Matt Damon as Donner * Bryce Ghelsar as Young Arrow * Hynden Walch as Aurora * Reese Witherspoon as Sparkle * Amy Poehler as Twinkle * Rob Paulsen as Dancer * Dee Bradley Baker as Comet Production In 2017 it stated that Nolan Massey already has plans for his next film after The Seventh Brother.He stated that his next film will have something to do with Christmas Rumors stated Nolan would be doing The Velveteen Rabbit.In later of 2017 it was revealed that Nolan will be doing a retake on Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer.He stated that people didn't know there was a 1998 version which people also forgot about.In 2018 years haven't happened so pretend they did A full script for Rudolph was being written.On August 2018 Disney bought the rights to the Rudolph franchise and declared they would distribute the film.later that month Nolan wanted Blue Sky to join Disney into helping with the film without FOX getting in the way.FOX later declared Blue Sky will help with this film ever since their negotiation under there new co production company Blue Sky Films. Carlos Saldahna and Bryce Howard later announced they would both direct the film. Nolan stated that the film will be in 3D and people would be given 3D glasses that glow red in the dark during the movie. It was later announced that Blue Sky would still be helping but there name won't be in the credits Writing Phil Johnston came in and wrote the script along with Jordan Roberts the script was later completed in October 2018 Nolan stated that one of the spirits named Aurora will not be a fairy in this one but a reindeer. Casting On June 14th Nolan stated he will be playing a reindeer named Gadget who is a reindeer who uses a lot of Gadgets (hence the name) at Reindeer School who starts to have feelings for a young female reindeer named Auora who also is Rudolph's friend. .On August 2nd Nolan stated they got a ton of actors and actresses for this film.Bill Hader and Joaquin Phoenix and Johnny Galecki were first in talks to play Slyly but the role was given to Josh Gad Michael Keaton was rumored for the role of Leonard.Bill Hader was later reported to play Leonard.John Goodman stated he would reprise the role as Santa Claus.Scarlett Johannson was later added to the cast along with Jacob Tremblay,Millie Davis and Bryce Ghelsar portraying the younger versions of Rudolph Zoey and Arrow. Nolan stated that while filming Seventh Brother he made a Robin Williams Voice app and lets your voice sound like Robin Williams on which would be used for the role of Ridley But later decided to not use him since his passing and go for Zach Galifinakis instead. Dakota Fanning was later added to the cast along with David Tennant,Matt Damon Simon Pegg and Owen Teague.On April 19th Uma Thurman was reported to play Zoey but turned the role down.Anna Kendrick was later added as the role of Adult Zoey Jesse Eisenberg Tom Holland Jeremy Shada and Tye Sheridan were considered for the role of Rudolph Zachary Gordon later signed on for the role of Adult Rudolph. After an error of not putting Mrs.Claus in the film Nolan decided to cast Rebel Wilson for the role. In 2018 Josh Gad was then reported to play Slyly after Galecki left production. In December 2018 it was confirmed Sandra Bullock would be playing Rudolph's mother Mitzi There was a lot of casting for this film. Sequel A sequel to the film is in development and the film will be called Rudolph 2:Bell's Adventure Release Date Rudolph The Red nosed Reindeer was originally going to hit theaters December 4th 2025 but was later pushed back for two years and went from December 4th to the 23rd so it now will hit theaters on December 23rd 2027. It then decided to be pushed up to December 14th So now it will be released on December 14th 2027 in 3D and IMAX 3D. Rating The film is Rated G Trivia * When Rudolph starts feeling bad about being called a misfit while Zoey comforts Rudolph,Zoey says "But that's what makes it so grand. Why, any doe would consider herself lucky to be with you."Which is a reference from the 1964 stop motion film. * When Arrow is talking to Rudolph he states that maybe people will write songs about him. Which is a reference to the actual song. * While Stornella is threatening to make a blizzard one of the elves hides his face from fear by covering his face up with a "How To Be A Dentist" book which is a reference to Hermey from the 1964 stop motion film under the same name. * This film is based off the song with the same name. Transcipt (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Transcipt) Awards Cinematic Universe This will kick off a Christmas Cinematic Universe including classics such as Frosty the Snowman,Santa Claus is Coming to Town, Jack Frost and a whole lot more.Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Christmas films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney animated films Category:Films Category:Remakes Category:Animated Remakes Category:Films remakes Category:2027 films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Adventure Category:G-Rated films Category:Knottyorchid12's Ideas Category:Musical Films Category:American children's films Category:Rated G Category:Christmas Movies